


Last Request

by blcknite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I am so mad Bobby's death got cheapened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcknite/pseuds/blcknite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby knew he had to go. he just needed to do one more thing before he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Request

Some people asked for amnesty, a pardon from the final price all men must pay for life

Some ask for absolution to curb their fear of what eternity may mean for them.

Bobby Singer was not a stupid man, he knew his destination was already decided and there wasn’t any good way to get a soul back once the Great Beyond had claimed it. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t have one final request: a message. He needed to send a message.

He already knew all he wanted to say, three things that he had to tell them before he could go peacefully and rest. 

1.

They were Winchesters by name, by heart they were Singers. They were his. His little boys when he taught them how to play catch instead of teaching them how to shoot. His annoying teenagers when Dean found out about girls and all the glories that went with girls wanting to find out about him; when Sam found out about paths and the foolhardy idea that each man got to forge their own. His boys that had too quickly grown into brave, brave men when they laid down everything they were, everything they had to save a world that didn’t know it was ending. They were his. They were Singers.

2.

He was okay with dying just like this- fighting the good fight. He had so much regret, so much wrong in the beginning of his life. Wrong that had left him guilty and running from himself all his damn life. Running so much, so hard, so fast –all the time- that he could never really catch his breath. After Karen died, wrecked as he was, he stopped running from himself and finally, finally caught his breath. When the dust settled he had become an unsung hero- saving people one terror at time. So yeah, he was okay with dying just like this- fighting the good fight with his family by his side.

3.

He loved them. He loved them so much he often wondered how his so regularly cracked heart could take it. They were his life’s greatest work. Sam and Dean, his kids, they were the things of which he was proudest in his life. As individuals they were walking juxtapositions and it would have been funny if their stupid bickering hadn’t so often gotten on his nerves; damn, he was going to miss their stupid bickering. They- both of them- were brilliant. Against all odds, they became the greatest men he had ever met. He was so damn proud to have had a hand in it, and he plainly and simply loved them.

He just needed to get that message through, and then he could rest in peace.


End file.
